Of Lies and Deceit
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric find themselves lost in the forest, and come across a strange woman. Is she a friend or foe.
1. Chapter 1

Taking a break from my other story I decided to write this. It's always been appealing to me to make an OC for an anime series Full Metal Alchemist is just the easiest because of the homunculus and the military so there is always room for expansion... who will I make though, a Homunculus or State Alchemist.

* * *

Prologue

A short blond haired young man walked amongst the trees fallowed by a large man in a suit of armor.

"I think we're lost Al." the blond gasped getting a drink of water from his canteen, "Feels like we're going in circles" the boy shook his canteen it was empty.

"That's the last canteen isn't it, brother?" The suit of armor spoke in a childish voice.

"Yea meaning if we don't find a town soon we'll..." the young man stopped mid sentence. "Do you hear that?" the armor paused looking around.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds... like... water..." The blond eyes widened in realization, they must be close to a river. He jumped quickly and ran off, "WATER!" he screamed, the suit of armor chasing after him. The young man jumped past a row of bushes and a load splash was heard as he hit water.

"Jeez brother you're so reck--... less..." The armored man was stopped short looking at something across the river, the blond man looked across the lake and froze a deep blush reaching across his face.

On the other side of the river, waist deep in water, stood a woman washing herself, her long black hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. She froze and turned slowly to look at the two men.

"Who's there?"

* * *

I'm so mean, such a big cliffhanger too. Oh well... R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The group sat around a fire the only girl had her back turned to the two boys. "So... Miss..." the suit of Armor started to ask.

"I don't remember my name..." The girl said pulling the towel closer to her body.

"That poor girl…" the Armor whined, the smaller of the two scoffed.

"Yea right, she's probably doing it for attention." The girl turned her head to the two of them looking both of them up and down.

"So what are you guys circus performers or something?" she asked a hint of boredom in her voice. The small man laughed.

"You're the second person to think that, you know." Edward said still laughing.

"I just thought that the one in the armor would be the strong man…" the smaller one looked at the large man, the man doing the same to the smaller one. "…And the kid would be the tiny juggling monkey." The younger man tried attacking the girl as the armor held him back.

"Who you calling a tiny bean sprout!" the young man yelled.

"Relax kid, I called you a juggling monkey not a bean sprout, cool your jets… By the way who are you anyways?"

"Oh I'm Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward." The Armor replied to her.

"We're the famous Elric brothers a lot of people have heard of us." The one, presumably Edward said to the girl proudly.

"Oh." The girl said unimpressed. "You're the kid that got the state alchemist badge?" she asked pointing at Edward, he nodded at her grinning. "I was heading to apply for mine but I didn't have enough money for the train so I had to hoof it. I got lost as you can see."

"Ya know to be a state Alchemist you have to have a talent that the further sees as a valuable resource." Alphonse said to her.

"I know that, and I got that. A man named Mustang came to my door and was surprised to see such alchemic abilities in a person my age."

"What do you do?" Alphonse asked her.

"I copy another alchemist's abilities. I break down the alchemist's certain type of alchemy, then turn it into step-by-step information. I then replicate the alchemist's attack." She smiled. "I expect the kid to understand." She stood up and touched the clothes hanging on the clothes line. "Ah they're relatively dry."

"I don't get it why not use alchemy to change the water in your clothes to steam or methane. It would work faster then just letting them hang there." Edward said dryly, the girl smiled.

"I like roughing it… Mind giving me some privacy?" The boys turned their backs to her as she got dressed.

"I feel kind of bad for her, not being able to remember her name." Alphonse whispered.

"So it's not like we should care she's just a lost stranger in the woods." Edward sighed, he took a quick glance back at the girl, something caught his eye and he found himself staring at a red mark on her shoulder. Alphonse upon catching him slapped him hard.

"Brother you shouldn't stare!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Shouldn't stare at what?" The girl asked them leaning over their shoulders, Alphonse jumped at the sound of her voice, Edward on the other hand took the time to look at the red mark he saw on her shoulder. A tattoo of a heart with a seven letter scroll wrapped around it, simple and plain, Edward found himself unable to stop thinking about how cheesy it was. He snickered to himself, as Alphonse fumbled over words to tell the girl.

"I just thought of something…" Edward blurted out directed to the girl. "The state alchemist title is one name you go by, but you don't go everywhere with it. You need a name you can simply go by without the constant bother of your state title." The girl scoffed.

"Like I told you I don't remember my name."

"I got an idea." He says reaching his hand out and turning her so he could see her shoulder clearly. "You got a tattoo of a heart on your shoulder it reads a name, I'm guessing we should simply call you that." The girl looked at him confused. "So it's settled form now on your name will be Arsinoe."

"Great plan but… I don't remember getting a tattoo."


End file.
